It is a common practice to grasp the wire ends, which are already respectively present at the end of the winding process of the coils or groups of coils after having been cut off from the wire supply, only after all coils have been drawn into the stator lamination package and immediately prior to fixing them on defined terminals or auxiliary terminals. In connection with stators with a low number of poles, grasping and fixing the wire ends in place does not present any difficulties and can be performed to a large extent without errors, since it can be easily determined with which coil a particular wire end is associated. However, in connection with stators with many poles, for example with 72 poles, there are 144 wire ends, which often cross and which can only be arranged by laborious manual work by interconnection or on terminals or auxiliary terminals.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,456 to initially fix the wire ends in place on holding devices which are connected with an element of the draw-in tools being used as coil receivers. In the course of the drawing-in process, a mechanical transfer of the wire ends to further holding elements, which are connected with the stator lamination package, takes place. The wire ends are finally brought into their predetermined position, which is fixed in relation to the stator, only after a further mechanical transfer process. The transfer of the wire ends during the drawing-in process represents an additional risk, in particular with thin wires and automatic production processes.
DE 31 14 407 C2 describes a drawing-in process, not performed up to now, wherein the coils are drawn down into a stator lamination package from above. On its upper end face, the latter is connected with a ring, on which the wire ends are fastened already in connection with the winding process of the coils. Such a ring has the disadvantage that it prevents the armoring of the end windings. The unusual drawing-in method furthermore has to rely on the fact that the coils created on a template must initially be received by a tool element consisting of rods arranged in a ring shape, and from there transferred between the lamellas of the draw-in tool. However, in connection with automatic production methods it is endeavored to strip the coil windings from the template directly into the gaps between the lamellas of the draw-in tool in order to prevent errors and damage to the wires in the course of transferring the wire windings.